This invention relates generally to swimming pools, and is concerned in particular with means for applying indicia to swimming pool components.
Conventionally, indicia such as for example depth markings, lane markers, etc. are applied to swimming pool components either by painting or in some cases where tile or masonry surfaces are available, through the use of colored tiles arranged in appropriate patterns. Painting has proven to be less than satisfactory because of the corrosive nature of treated swimming pool water which causes the paint to fade, crack and peel. This problem is particularly acute at outdoor pool facilities where the paint is also exposed to direct sunlight. Although colored tiles are more durable, this advantage is offset to a considerable extent by the fact that such tiles are expensive to install.
In modern pool installations, an ever increasing use is now being made of swimming pool components such as for example drain gutters and water supply assemblies, movable bulkheads, etc. which have grilled surfaces characterized by laterally spaced longitudinally extending grill members. A general object of the present invention is the provision of an improved means for applying suitable indicia to such grilled surfaces in a manner which obviates or at least substantially minimizes the problems associated with conventional techniques.
A more specific object of the present invention is the provision of specially designed channel-shaped cap members which can be extruded in arbitrarily selected lengths and thereafter cut to length for quick and easy appliction in appropriate indicia patterns to the grill members of swimming pool components.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of cap members of the type described above which are extruded of relatively low cost resilient plastic material.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of means for applying indicia to the grills of swimming pool components, the said means being characterized by low cost, long useful life, and ease of applicability.